


Drums and Roses

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Alex is like super chill, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, FtM Beth, Gen, Trans Male Character, accidental misgendering, and yes the title is a double pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Sheldon has never been this nervous in his life.Okay. That’s a lie. That award probably went to when he was being chomped up by a hippo. Man those things were terrifying.He just needed another person to practice on. Luckily, it was at that moment Fate called.And he got a text from Alex.





	Drums and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop transbeth content? Maybe eventually. Probably.  
>  *glances at the lack of Spencer/Martha fic* Eventually. 
> 
> But here, because this is probably something we’d all like to see.

 

Sheldon has never been this nervous in his life.

 

Okay. That’s a lie. That award probably went to when he was being chomped up by a hippo. Man those things were terrifying.

 

He just needed another person to practice on. His parents, his friends, he’d already outed to them and it was all good. He needed another person before he could build up confidence to tell the whole school (and the rest of the world.)

 

Luckily, it was at that moment Fate called.

 

And he got a text from Alex.

 

It seemed like a weird thing, considering Alex is thirty something, but they’re friends and Alex became an older brother of sorts. It took awhile for him to push down those mushy lovey feelings, but it ended up way better than he expected.

 

Sheldon glanced and the clock, inhaling carefully. “I’m going out Mom,” he called.

 

His mother came in, pressing a kiss to his head. “Alright Shelly, be careful,” she replied, “dinner’s in an hour.”

 

Just deep breaths. Sheldon steeled himself towards the Vreeke’s house, smiling gently to himself and nervously playing with his fingers.

 

 _This is going to be super awkward,_ Sheldon realized, sweating and rethinking his options. _I could just swerve and go for a walk, it would be better…_

 

There was a small voice reminding him that it would be good to do this. Alex was another friend he couldn’t stand being misgendered from.

 

His feet moved quickly as he regulated his breathing as he walked towards the Vreeke’s house. He could see Alex was already mowing the lawn (with an old fashioned push mower, really?) and he awkwardly waved.

 

Andy was inside probably, the baby wouldn’t be able to stand the sound, but Beth was out playing with a flower. He could barely say her full name anymore, it brought shivers up his spine and knives in his gut.

 

Alex waved, a smile on his face. Sheldon readjusted his beanie for the fourteen time.

 

He walked past the fence gait carefully, Beth running up to him and giggling. “Hi, mister!” She said. He internally grinned. Kids really do know all.

 

“Bethany!” Alex smiled easily, bringing his daughter away. “You look really different. I like the short hair.”

 

“Yeah,” he said quietly. Just take a deep breath. “So um, can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Sure, I was just about to take a break. Want a margarita?” He joked.

 

Sheldon crossed his arms. “I’m sorry, Fridge isn’t here.”

 

Alex laughed. “I got some lemonade in the icebox if you want, Miss Walker.” He did a mock-salute and Sheldon just about  missed the title.

 

He scoffed. “Icebox? Really Alex? I think you’re doing this on purpose!”

 

The man shook his head with a smile. The two walked up onto the porch, and Alex excused himself for the lemonade he promised.

 

Sheldon sighed carefully, opening his group chat to type a quick message. _I’m going to tell Alex._

 

He was hit with multiple responses immediately.

 

_Wow really?_

 

_U gonna be okay?_

 

_If he turns out transphobic I’ll Ruby Roundhouse him into next week._

 

Sheldon stifled a laugh. _I think he’d be okay with it, I’m just real nervous._

 

_You’ll be fine!_

 

_Oh no the nerd’s cheering u on. Watch out._

 

He shook his head, turning it off as Alex walked back with two admittedly large glasses of lemonade. “I kinda like the new outfit Bethany, makes you look less like a stereotypical mean girl, it’s really—”

 

“Fly,” Sheldon cut in to ignore the gut-wrenching pain in his stomach. He forced a small laugh. “Actually, about that. I wanted to tell you something.”

 

Tears were misting in his eyes, his hands twitched and his stomach tossed and turned.

 

“Beth, are you alright?” Alex asked, leaning forward to grasp his hand worriedly.

 

He shuddered. “It’s-It’s Sheldon now…” he choked out, pulling his hand back and searching Alex’s face for any sign of disgust or recognition.

 

Gears were whirling in the man’s head as he tried to process it. His eyes turned to the blue hoodie Sheldon wore, and the basketball shorts and worn-out sneakers.

 

“Oh.” He said. Alex’s face didn’t show visible emotion, and Sheldon suddenly seized up.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” he managed weakly. “I can go.”

 

“No, hey it’s fine,” Alex smiled at him gently. “I just thought that it’s going to be sort of awkward because of my Bethany and…”

 

He fidgeted. “Well, I guess Bethany _did_ save your life. I haven’t been Sheldon officially since five weeks ago. So I mean it’s still fine I guess.”

 

“Okay. So like, what pronouns are you using?”

 

“He and him,” it was out of his mouth faster than he could think, muscles relaxing.

 

“Cool. I’m guessing you got the name from the _thing?”_

 

Sheldon nodded bashfully. “It’s not real original but I mean, it’s not too common now. Plus it was kinda the eye opener for me. And I like being called ‘Shelly’ so, hey why not?”

 

Alex gave a gentle smile. “Alright, Sheldon. I can do that.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You still want lemonade?”

 

“Sure.”

 


End file.
